


Совершенный человек

by hirasava



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: "Он мог бы стать идеальным дополнением ко мне, вместе мы представляли бы совершенного человека".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Marvellous Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47121) by [Penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin/pseuds/Penguin). 



> Переведено на ЛФБ для команды fandom Espionage 2016 
> 
> Мои замечательные беты — Mycroft Arthur Holmes & Кицуне

В Оксфорде зима, и снег уже неделю покрывает землю белыми хлопьями. Из-за этого свет будто поблек и мир замер, а в комнатах становится чертовски холодно. Огонь в камине не жарок и слаб, как кошачий чих, и Джим, вздохнув, глубже зарывается в кокон из одеял и смятых простыней. Билл лежит спиной к нему и что-то читает по истории искусства, а Джим просто наблюдает, как окутывает мягким светом его бледное обнаженное плечо. Из-за этого он снова ощущает желание, сильное желание, второй раз за сегодняшнее утро и в сотый — за эту неделю.

Совсем неудивительно, что, приехав в Оксфорд, он влюбился, а вот то, что это взаимно, — просто чудо. Он предпочитает не анализировать это. О такой любви, что бы там не говорили, лучше не задумываться. 

Он трется колючим подбородком о голое плечо, и Билл сквозь сомкнутые губы издает звук, напоминающий насмешку, перемешанную с искренним весельем. Книга падает на пол.

Джим ухмыляется и плотно прижимается к нему, обвив ногами ноги Билла и скользнув губами по задней части его шеи. Бедра Джима вжимаются в задницу Билла, недвусмысленно давая понять о его намерениях.

— Животное, — бормочет Билл.

Кто из них животное — еще вопрос, ведь в конечном итоге неясно, кто кого соблазнил. И снова бедра Билла двигаются, а его член толкается в кулак Джима. Комната наполняется звуками горящих дров и тяжелого дыхания.

А на улице небо цвета стали. 

* * *

— Я написал о тебе Фаншо, — говорит Билл в один из майских, уютных и скучных вечеров.

Свет от затухающего огня мерцает на его лице. Он раскинулся в кресле, широко расставив ноги, шелковый халат почти не прикрывает длинное, холеное, бледное тело и наполовину вставший член. Между его бедер на корточках сидит Джим, вытирая рукой рот.

— Я, возможно, описал тебя с большим чувством, — насмешливо улыбаясь, с легким сарказмом говорит Билл. Прекрасен, даже такой. Как и многое в нем. Руки художника — изящные и чувствительные. Брови вразлет. 

Джим осознает, что идеализирует Билла, но ему и в голову не может прийти, что тот, возможно, точно так же идеализирует его самого. Билл очень неохотно опускает свои щиты, и Джиму частенько приходится сталкиваться с холодностью, пустотой и ощущением, словно его нарочно отставляют в сторону. А сейчас на несколько мгновений защита ослабла. 

Билл закрывает глаза, но не улыбается и медленно цитирует по памяти: _«В нем есть некое суровое спокойствие, которое способно подчинять. Он мог бы стать идеальным дополнением ко мне, вместе мы представляли бы совершенного человека. Кстати, он еще девственник, двух с половиной метров росту и телосложением напоминает Стоунхендж»._

Последние угли гаснут в камине. Между ними воцаряется тишина, и Джим наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать запястье Билла.

***

Цирк заглатывает их целиком. В отличие от обычной жизни, в работе они не пересекаются. Джим работает в поле, с нуля создавая агентскую сеть; у Билла более широкие перспективы и сосредоточенность на политике. Вместе они составляют совершенного человека.

Железный кулак в железной перчатке направлен в сторону успеха. Хейдон и Придо. Грубость и блистательность. Славные годы.

Впервые Джим не соглашается с Биллом в сложный момент, когда Контроль превращается в эксцентричного затворника, и в самом Цирке разгорается миниатюрная «Холодная война». Холодок гуляет по коридорам вместе с шепотками и слухами. Билл высокомерно отпускает шуточки об успешности Контроля, а Джим не может отделаться от мысли, что тот положил глаз на его кресло.

Затем наступает операция «Свидетель», и все рушится.

***

После стрельбы в чешском лесу Джим старается не думать ни о чем, кроме: во-первых, не сойти с ума, во-вторых, перестать слишком много говорить. Время исчезает. Нормальная последовательность часов и дней заменена бесконечной чередой помещений и транспортных средств: белые стены, зеленые стены, резкий свет, влажный бетон, салоны автомобилей и самолетов. Сначала больничные койки и морфин, потом — вода из шланга, электрическое оборудование, бесконечные вопросы и постоянно горящий свет. 

К собственному удивлению, Джим не умирает.

До возвращения на родину он не позволяет себе думать. Ни единой собственной мысли. Он боится того, до чего может додуматься.

Его допрашивали, инструктировали, изводили, ему угрожали — и все это, наконец, привело к результату Однако Билла явно рядом нет, а от железной перчатки мало пользы без железного кулака. Обычная звенящая и ржавеющая пустота.

***

Пухлого мальчика в очках зовут Билл.

— Я знал много Биллов, — говорит Джим. — Все они были хорошими детьми.

Собственные слова заставляют его вздрогнуть. Он полагал, что обман в его жизнь вписался идеально, превращая ее во вполне приемлемую, но, кажется, она трескалась по швам, хотя пока еще и не везде. «Ты никогда не перестанешь быть шпионом, — думает он. — Просто окружаешь себя этими клише, пока реальность не размывается и правда не скрывается совсем».

***

Джим учит туповатых мальчиков французскому и пытается забыть, но скверно зажившая рана от пули в спине мешает ему. Вместо этого он рявкает на мальчиков, подолгу гуляет и старается не быть параноиком. Рассвет, окутывающий окружающий пейзаж, успокаивает, и Джим часто стоит у своего трейлера, пока все еще лежат в своих кроватях. Он вдыхает насыщенный свежестью воздух и наблюдает за спящим зданием школы, наполовину укрытым туманом. 

Его теперешнюю жизнь можно описать короткими фразами: нужно учить детей. Организму требуются физические упражнения. Остро заточенный ум можно притупить водкой. Чтобы раны зажили, их следует очищать.

От Билла ни слова. У этой линии исход не ясен.

А потом появляется Джордж Смайли на уродливом автомобиле, в плохо сшитом костюме, с его обманчивой мягкостью и глазами, которые ничего не упускают и способны взломать все двери и ставни, которыми окружил себя Джим.

— Лейкон достал для меня документы, — говорит Смайли. — Вы с Биллом в Оксфорде. И его письмо к Фаншо, рекрутеру Цирка. 

Джим смотрит прямо перед собой в лобовое стекло и удивляется, зачем Смайли впустую тратит время, доставая его, когда он так хорошо умеет мучить себя сам.

— «В нем есть некое суровое спокойствие, которое способно подчинять... и телосложением напоминает Стоунхендж».

Слова Билла, сказанные Смайли, отпирают адские врата, и на мгновение Джим возвращается в Оксфорд, в свое студенчество — молодой, влюбленный идеалист. Он ощущает гладкую, солоноватую кожу на языке, чувствует длинные, умелые пальцы, охватывающие его и доводящие до кульминации, слышит приглушенный смех сквозь сомкнутые губы. Он не думал, что в нем еще осталось хоть что-то, что можно было сломать, однако именно сейчас это что-то разваливается внутри. 

— Господи, старина, — мягко говорит он. — Мы были детьми.

Детьми. Но далеко не невинными.

***

Хотя Джим уже знает правду, ему приходится опереться о стену, чтобы устоять, когда Билл выходит из дома на Кэмден Лок к ожидающему фургону. Ноги трясутся, и он борется с нахлынувшей волной тошноты, цепляясь судорожно сжатыми пальцами за влажный камень.

Предательство зашло настолько далеко, что выходит за грань понимания. Он и не пытается понять. Вместо этого бросается на продавленную кровать, стоящую в темной комнате отеля, и напивается до состояния ступора.

***

Это практически напоминает его прежнюю полевую работу. Билл давно должен был стать советским гражданином и отправиться из Саррата в Москву — Цирку он больше не нужен. А вот Джиму нужен. 

Безопасность в Саррате пошла насмарку, и установить контакт стало проще простого. Необходимы лишь самые элементарные действия. Никто не бдит. Даже не пытается.

Билл, сидящий на скамейке у поля для крикета, кажется маленьким. Он курит, чтобы как-то занять руки. Джим не отводит от него глаз до тех пор, пока эмоции не утихают и он снова может дышать. Все ему благоприятствует — земля приглушает его шаги. Ни ветка не хрустит, ни камень не попадает под ноги. И вот уже впервые за последние годы Билл Хейдон оказывается буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Билл. 

Джим почти шепчет, оказываясь позади скамьи. Он наклоняется вперед, чтобы увидеть освещенный луной знакомый профиль.

В ответ улыбка — с легкой грустью, возможно, немного ироничной.

— Джим. Ты пришел.

Прежний голос: отчужденный, приводящий в ярость, гладкий и ласкающий. Если сейчас Джим закроет глаза, то практически сможет притвориться, будто они вернулись в Оксфорд. Да поможет ему Бог, но он сжимает плечи Билла и наклоняется, чтобы на секунду прижаться к нему лицом.

«Я любил тебя», — думает он. В прошедшем времени.

Здесь, в Саррате, его научили убивать быстро и бесшумно. Голыми руками.

Потом, когда он блюет в кустах, отойдя на пару сотен ярдов, он хочет одного — соскрести с себя все щеткой и смыть обжигающе горячей водой. 

«Чтобы на этом все просто закончилось», — оцепенело думает он.

Теперь ничего уже не изменить. Это — конец. На этом все заканчивается.


End file.
